


A Life With Masks

by TysMisadventures



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysMisadventures/pseuds/TysMisadventures
Summary: Soo Ah gave up everything.The life she had, the people she knew--even her name was gone now. A worthy sacrifice that created a happiness for others and a darkness for herself. And she was fine with it.At least, until she really got to know him.If she hadn't downloaded that stupid app, she would have never had to face her past again. But this time...she's determined to cling to something, just for herself.Unfortunately, that thing was the mysterious 707. And they had too much in common.(Oh my goodness, this is my first Mystic Messenger fanfic. Please be merciful ^_^ )
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“But...what about Jinah?” 

I looked over my shoulder, smoothing a strand of brown hair behind my ear. A smile pasted itself onto my face. “Don’t worry about me, Seojun! I promise, I’ll be fine! They’ll just be watching over you and Mirae for a little bit. We’ll see each other before you even notice I’m not there!” 

I hated how good I was at lying. 

Seojun smiled that sweet smile, making my conscience weak at the knees. I could really tell him, I thought to myself. I could really tell him that I have no intention of seeing him or Mirae again. 

“Seojun Kim, Mirae Kim! Hurry, your new parents are waiting! 

“Promise to see us soon, Jinah!” Mirae shouted as she held the straps of her backpack. The bag itself hung low on her back, making her struggle to stand upright. I patted and mused the hair on her head. “Maybe if you’re well-behaved, I’ll come sooner!” I smiled again. The backpack began to slowly slip from her shoulders, and she almost jumped to rearrange it again. “Okay!” she returned my smile, grabbing hold of Seojun’s hand and followed him towards the door. When they had approached the outside, I saw Mirae lean over to our brother. “Jinah is gonna come visit us soon if we’re good, Seojun! She will, she will!” she squealed. 

My heart continued to crack. 

The entirety of the orphanage ran outside to stand on the front lawn, jumping and yelling quick “Congratulations!” and “Good luck” in succession as my two younger siblings approached the car that belonged to their new family. I could see the couple, even from the door: the woman looked to be around her early 30s. She seemed small and fragile, but gentle enough, The man was most likely around the same age, and his features were rougher, but his eyes were just as gentle as the woman’s. They would provide a good home to them. They would. They had to. 

The car drove off, windows down, with Seojun and Mirae hanging from them, waving and smiling at the conglomerate on the front lawn. One of the women of the orphanage, called Mother Clara not because it was her name, but because it seemed fitting for a woman as soft as her, place a dainty hand on my shoulder. “I’ll have to buy special stationary so you can write to them.” she smiled softly. 

“There really is no need.” I responded, smiling and waving as the car disappeared from sight down the street. “They’ll be a lot happier this way. And I don’t intend to ruin their happiness twice.” 

Mother Clara didn’t look very pleased at all. “Jinah. When will you stop blaming yourself? It wasn’t your fault that your mother--” 

“Mother Clara?” 

“Oh...yes?” 

“I don’t like the name Jinah Kim very much. Can you help me fix it?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Good night, and travel safe Soo Ah!” 

“Thank you, I will! Please let me know if I should come back and help you close up.” 

The chime of the bell sung my freedom from the bookstore as I walked out into the evening air, shuddering at the sudden change in temperature and wrapping my scarf tighter around my neck. It was unnecessarily cold for February. 

As I got closer and closer towards the more populated parts of the city, the sound of jazz from a dinner club wafted through the brisk air as I took time to admire the city’s newly-born night life; even though it was still early evening, couples in nice tuxedos and gala-worthy dresses, and scantily clad college-age girls dotted the streets. I couldn’t help but smile. I really didn’t mind the city. 

“Oh my! Is that Soo Ah Kim I see?” 

Well, I almost didn’t mind the city. 

The unnaturally red-headed woman ran (as best as a woman can in heels) up to me to greet me with no less than a full hug. “Little Soo Ah Kim! You never come out anymore!” she sighed, arms wrapped lazily around my neck. 

“Nice to see you too, Chun-Hwa.” I exhaled, pulling away from her grasp, trying to be as polite about it as I could manage. Chun-Hwa had a hard time understanding personal space and boundaries, something that reminded me all two well of my past. I even imagined from time to time that she had brown hair instead of red, and called me "Big Sis Jin" whenever it had been a particularly rough day for me. "What are you doing out so early? I thought the late night life was more your scene." I felt an eyebrow rise involuntarily. 

She gestured to her clothing with a huge grin. Chun-Hwa Jeong was known in her circle for her great fashion sense, and tonight she was sporting an iridescently green, thigh-length dress that was sequined wherever it could be. In reality, it would have been a really ugly dress if I'd seen it on a rack somewhere. However, no matter how ugly, Chun-Hwa was the dress whisperer, and it looked good on her under the newly lit street lights and neon signs. "Don't you see, Soo Ah Kim? I am going to be born again on this fine night, and labor has to start early! You should join me; we might even get you a date tonight~!" she practically buzzed with excitement, shimmying her shoulders at the thought of some dashing young suitor whisking me away in the moonlight. 

While I appreciated her concern for my love life, I didn't really want to be whisked away, regardless of what kind of light it was. I wanted to dive underneath the blankets at home. "Not tonight, Chun-Hwa, sorry."

At that, she stop moving and stood up straight, pouting. "Aww, Soo Ah," she folded her arms across her chest. "I hope you know I'm very sad. I mean, there's a whole damper on my night now." she held up the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically. "I mean, at least have a coffee with me!"

I sighed. There really was no turning her down. Not if I wanted to go home in peace. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I mean, really Soo Ah, when are you gonna come out with me again?"

"I don't think I will. It's just not what I like, do you know what I mean?" I sighed. This was a conversation that I did NOT want to have over a second-rate latte while listening to music that was narcissistic enough to call itself jazz. "I'm sure if I date, it'll come at a time when it's just right for me." I pleaded. 

Chun-Hwa's face scrunched up into another pout, her long fingernails tapping the side of her cup. She hummed, crossing her legs for the 5th time out of frustration. "But your so blonde and pretty, Soo Ah. I just don't understand. Hmm..." she hummed again. I took another sip of coffee and sighed, realizing that the sooner I finished my coffee, the better. Suddenly, my phone buzzed and lit up on the tabletop, alerting me that someone had just sent me a text. Chun-Hwa looked down at it, too, and seemed slightly annoyed until her face lit up like a light bulb. "What about dating apps?"

I almost choked on my coffee. "What?" 

Before I could react, Chun-Hwa had my phone in her hand. "I'm glad you haven't changed your password since college." she winked. She fidgeted excitedly in her seat as I ran over to her side of the table, reaching for my phone. As I could see it, she was rummaging through the app store, pushing download on every dating app she could find. "O-KAY! That should do it~!" she sing-songed. "Please chat with lots of pretty boys, Soo Ah~." she said as she placed the phone in my hand. I sighed; would I have the energy to go back and delete all of these later?

"I gotta go now. Soo Ah Kim, please come hang out soon!" Chun-Hwa wished me goodbye before drinking the rest of her coffee and dragging her sequins out the door, almost bumping into a woman with short, brown hair and a business suit that was trying to come in. "Excuse me," I heard the woman mumble as she bowed. The woman readjusted her glasses and headed towards the counter. "Another late night, Miss?" asked the cashier. The woman smiled sardonically as her eyebrow twitched. "Anything for the Director."

I sighed, gathering my coffee cup and heading towards the door. What a night.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Jinah! Big sis Jin!"_

_I turned around, and felt the sting of tears prick my eyes. "M-M-Mirae?"_

_The wind swirled around in the soft grass. She was there. It really WAS her. Why was she so far? "Big Sis Jin!" Mirae jumped in the air, waving her hands high above her head. "Big Sis Jin, over here!" she grinned widly. I reached out a hand to her, taking a step forward. "Mirae? Mirae!"_

_Suddenly, a boy grabbed her by the hand. Mirae looked at him and pouted. "But Seojun, she's right there. It's Big Sis Jin!" she smiled, waving again. I waved back, tears streaming down my face. "Seojun? I'm right here! Come over!" I cried._

_Seojun looked in my direction, his face expressionless. And then, he looked around. "Mirae, what are you talking about?" he asked. Then, as his eyes settled back in my direction, I could feel the heat of his glare. "There isn't anyone there."_

_Mirae looked up at him, and then back at me, the same expressionless eyes and her mouth, no longer a grin, but a firm line._

_**"You're right. There isn't."** _

_****** ** _

I opened my eyes, oxygen flooding my nose in a rush.

Looking around, I tried to ground myself quickly, just like I'd taught myself to do in these moments. My desk lamp. My laptop. The photos taped above my desk...no. Something else. Anything but those.  
Ah. My favorite pen.

"Great; I wake up early on my day off." my breathing slowed as I leaned over to unplug my phone from my least favorite side of the bed. There were no notifications, but I decided to open it up anyway. There was one thing that stared back, mocking me.

The one app I decided not to delete.

The name 'Mystic Messenger' seemed pretentious and a little silly, but it was the only so-called dating app that I hadn't been able to delete. Tinder and Bumble were boring, outdated apps that I had tried before (simply to indulge my coworkers), but Mystic Messenger just sounded very magical.

I put the phone back down, deciding that dating and all of that could wait until after a shower and a trip to the coffee shop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Unknown?"

I stared at my phone, coffee in the other hand, dumbfounded. The seeming confused "Hello?" that this Unknown person had sent seemed innocent enough, but this dating app had a strange setup. I typed a question mark, unsure of what else to send.

_'Can you see this?'_

Well duh, obviously. I responded to your message. _'Yes, I can :)'_

And that probably should have been my cue to delete the app forever.

Somehow, even though I was completely not the kind of person to just follow directions because someone told me to, and I was completely not the kind of person to go to strange houses because someone told me to, I was here, in front of a strange apartment that I should not have been, entering a code into an apartment that was not mine. Was I crazy? Maybe.

 _'Can I just enter a stranger's house? It doesn't feel quite right, even if I am just trying to help...'_ I quickly sent.

I soon got a response. ' _You can just leave a note. I'll even give you my info. And if something happens, just show the messages we have :)'_

I sighed. "Alright then, Soo Ah," I tried to convince myself that this was somehow a very sane and perfectly normal thing to do. "You're just returning property. It's fine. You're fine." I sighed again. I was definitely not fine, but I was already here, and so I was gonna enter this apartment.

Slightly pushing against the door, I entered into the foyer of the room. There was a computer desk with an orange-reddish chair nestled neatly underneath a keyboard, a large bed, a few lockers next to a safe, and a large dresser.

But it was completely devoid of whoever owned it.

Upon looking down at my phone, it started vibrating wildly, with what I assumed was computer code glitching in and out of the screen. I yelped, throwing my phone halfway into the apartment. Luckily, the throw wasn't nearly as hard as it was earlier, when I'd first opened the app.

Once I'd regained my composure, I placed a firm hand on my chest and walked slowly over to my phone, who probably felt very betrayed. But to my surprise, there was no more code...and no more Mr. Unknown. Instead it was...?

_****___________**ZEN: **  
****___________****____________What's the difference between recruitment and nepotism?____________ _

_****___________****__**707: **  
****__****___________****______________thought they r the same? 0_0?_______________

Underneath the message sent by whoever this 707 was, there was a tiny emoji--or sticker?--that looked just as puzzled as the previous message sounded. I smiled; it was kinda cute. 

_**Jumin Han:** _  
_It's nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren't of any help._

_**Yoosung:** _  
_Oh... So you become a candidate for nepotism the same time you're recruited!_

A few moments after that was sent, the ZEN of the chatroom sent an emoji that looked exasperated, causing me to giggle. And then, almost as sudden as my humor, the chatroom lit up like wildfire. 

**_707:_ **  
_WAIT! !_

**_Yoosung:_ **  
_Why?_

**_ZEN:  
_ ** _??_

**_707:  
I think...I think someone just entered the chat room;;_ **

"Oh boy." was the only coherent phrase that I could muster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof i feel like this is so poorly written and I am the BIG SORRY to you :(


	4. Chapter 4

"Goodness grief, Soo Ah Kim; what sort of ridiculous thing did you get yourself into?

I smiled nervously. "Sorry about that, Mila~" I held the phone close to my ear. "But I really, really kind of need this favor. Just for today, you know? I'll even take your shift tomorrow, and treat you to fried chicken after." I pleaded.   
Mila sighed on the other end. Knowing her, she was probably tapping her fingernails on the wooden counter, weighing her options. "You're really too nice, you know. Hmm...throw in a round of soju and you've got a deal, I guess." and I heard her giggle at my sigh of relief. "You got it. Thanks Mila!" and I proceeded to hang up. 

Regardless to say, Mila was right: I was FAR too nice. 

Looking around the apartment carefully, I grimaced, realizing that some strange and unknown hacker who had an obsession with cats was most likely watching me right at this moment. But at the same time, I couldn't help but smile and laugh;surely, I would be the only person in the world to get caught up in such a peculiar situation. 

In the span of a day, I had managed to infiltrate an app that was allegedly too secure to infiltrate, find my way to an apartment that only 2 other people should have known the location of, meet several members of a charity organization called the RFA, and sign myself up to now not only become a member, but to take on the responsibilities of a woman who I had never met. Oh yes; I was far too nice. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(Seven's P.O.V.)**

Seven sighed. Of course there would be more work to do now. Of course it would come at a time like this. 

Looking through the CCTV in the apartment, he would've guessed that she were just a regular, ordinary, everyday girl--and with the research that he had compiled on her, she _was_. Soo Ah Kim, 21-years-old, currently employed at a bookstore. Besides all that, she had fakebook page that told Seven that she was very blonde and very pretty. He thought it was a little strange how nothing that was really relevant came up when he looked for where she was from and where she grew up, and it was even stranger that he couldn't find any family. It was almost as if she just...began to exist.

But of course, that was ridiculous. Only hackers and secret agents could really do that, and Soo Ah didn't seem to be either of those things. 

As he turned his chair to reach over for his phone, he caught himself glancing at the monitor again. Soo Ah was looking around, lifting things here and there, probably looking for the camera he had mentioned earlier. After a few minutes of that, she stopped and folded her arms across her chest, a small smile on her face. Seven smiled too, opening the RFA messenger app and opening a chatroom. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(Soo Ah's P.O.V.)**

**707:**   
_So dayum tired_

**707:**  
:(((

**707:**   
_Anyone here??_

**707:**   
_Respond!_

**707:**  
 _MAYDAY MAYDAY_!

I laughed at the messages, thinking of a fitting reply. 

**Soo Ah:  
** _ojaosdj'fkapokds*a_

While he may have been silly, it was amusing and almost fun to play along with Seven. And, as far as I could tell from his profile picture, he was pretty cute too.   
Seven filled me in with what he had been up to as far as confirming that I wasn't a threat to the RFA, and other random this-and-thats, like Zen's allergy photo. I couldn't help but laugh, trying to imagine a stuffed up and puffy Zen. But then, it occured to me: 

**Soo Ah** :  
 _Don't you have any photos of you, Seven?_

There was a lull in the messenger for a moment, and I immediately fell self-conscious; was that too forward? Would he be suspicious as to why I wanted to see what he looked like? Why _did_ I want to see what he looked like? Suddenly, just when I was about to send a message saying I was joking, the messenger lit up again. 

**707:**   
_Me!?_

**707:**   
_You...you want to see me!?_

**707:**   
_Not satisfied with my profile pic!?_

I squinted at the small profile picture square. As far as I could tell, the infamous Defender of Justice 707 was of Korean decent, with a mess of red curls atop his head. A pair of orange and gray glasses framed his bright eyes, and he seemed bright and cheery in the photo. 

**Soo Ah:**   
_On second thought--you're right. I can see that you're handsome enough :)_

Suddenly, there was a very loud gasping 707 emoji, followed by one with heart eyes. 

**707:**   
_Soo Ah! You dare slay the Defender of Peace with such words of passion?_

**Soo Ah:**   
_Passion? And aren't you the Defender of Justice, Seven? XD_

**707:**   
_Righto! You're sharp! I should make you my sidekick!_

I laughed loudly, realizing that even though Seven tended to be on the strange side, it was his strangeness that I found so comforting. It was almost as if i were talking to...to...  
Deciding to push my thoughts to the side, I continued to chat back and forth with Seven, talking about Elizabeth the 3rd (which was an oddly elegant name for a cat), Seven's maid, and other miscellaneous things until Seven made it clear that he had to go work. Sadly saying goodbye, I logged out soon after he did, trying to find a way to make the best of this strange situation I was now placed in. I was now planning a small party for charity, which was actually looking very nice: the two people I had emailed prior seemed as though they were interested enough, but simply needed more convincing. There was really something in me that wanted this party to work, to know that I made some good mark on this world. 

Getting up from the couch, I began to sift through things around the apartment: I was going to find those hidden cameras. And there was no way I was going to be doing any sort of showering and changing without doing so. 

Suddenly, while looking behind a lamp, my phone rang. Upon seeing the caller ID, I picked it up immediately. "Hello?"

"Ah, Jinah, I'm so glad I caught you." said the soft voice in the receiver. 

I sighed. "I'm sorry, I think you might have the wrong number. I don't know a Jinah." I replied curtly, feeling my eyebrow involuntarily quirk up in annoyance. There was a fatigued sigh on the other end, and eventually the voice spoke again. 

"Right, forgive me Soo Ah."

Smiling at my victory, I replied. "Mother Clara! To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"I'm just calling to check in with how you were doing, dear!" Mother Clara's voice was a sweet as ever. She was growing old, that much was apparent in the ever-growing frailty of her words, but she never ceased to be a kind woman. "I hear the big city is treating you well?"  
"Mhm, that's right. I found a job here, too. At a bookstore. And I'm thinking after a while, I might try to go to university. But then again, you know how much I hated classrooms haha," I laughed lightly. If I were honest, I could have gone to university and graduated early because of my intellect. But...my parents made it very clear that a child that was not humble was not welcome, so I decided to not get involved with schooling after all. 

I could hear Mother Clara's smile. "I think that would be very well for you, Soo Ah." she replied. I nodded and agreed with her, and then there was a moment of silence. I knew what was coming. 

"I...Soo Ah, a letter came for you today. Two, in fact."

I froze; that wasn't at all what I expected, but along the same lines. "A letter." I repeated, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer to my obvious next question. "From...from who?"

"I should like to believe you know."

Of course I knew. I simply...didn't want to know. I wanted to avoid it forever, if possible. "I...I'm sorry, Mother Clara. You can do with them what you will." I said. After another moment of silence I laughed humorlessly. "I should be going. I'm sorry again."  
Mother Clara said nothing for a moment, and then she answered. "...This may not be what you would like to hear. But I...I've read the letters. All of them. In their hearts...you are still precious to them. They hold their memories of you very close."

"...You were right. That is not what I would like to hear." I said sourly. 

"As I had guessed." she sighed again, this time a lot longer. "They...they sent a picture. I'll send it to your email in a moment. Have a wonderful day...Soo Ah." and then the phone clicked. 

I stood there, not quite sure how I should vent out my frustration and anger and sadness. So I decided not to, and slowly sat down at the computer desk in Rika's apartment. With unsure fingers and tears that threatened to well over, I slowly logged into my email and waited.   
Just as Mother Clara had promised, she sent an email a few minutes later. The message was a single line, and read _"Please think it over, Jinah--for them."_ with an image attachment underneath. I ignored the message and hovered over the attachment link, swallowing my pride and clicking it. 

"My _goodness_..." I breathed. 

The photo held the faces of two children; a boy and a girl. Both children were around the same height with similar brown hair, and wearing what I assumed were middle school outfits. The boy didn't seem very pleased about having his picture taken, but held up a weak peace sign anyway. The girl...the girl was smiling brightly, her hair longer than I remember it, a stray bang secured tightly by a red hair clip. 

I closed the browser and leaned back, threatening myself with bland coffee if my eyes didn't get back in check. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is kinda long!!! But I have some cute little chat parts at the end!

**(Seven's P.O.V. )**

He searched frantically on the CCTV, but there was no sign of her.

It's not like he was nervous or anything about Soo Ah _herself_ \--after all, she was all clear, and there was no reason to suspect her for trying to place the RFA in danger. But the fact that he had only looked away to finish one line of code when she disappeared made him uneasy. Where did she go off to? How had she left without him noticing? Would she be back? Okay, maybe the last one was a bit dumb; _of course_ she'd be back. She had already agreed to help talk to guests so that RFA could host parties again. There was no reason to worry. 

So where _did_ she go?

Seven picked up his phone and opened the app, frowning at the memory that someone had somehow hacked into it well enough to place it in...in the _app store_ , of all places. It was an attack on his pride, really.   
Without realizing it, Seven found himself staring at Soo Ah's profile. There she was, all blonde and smiling in the picture that she had decided to upload. Just hovering above the call button, he hesitated: was calling her something that he should do? What if she found that creepy and weird? 

Suddenly, Seven's phone buzzed to life, and he almost dropped it. Recovering, he looked down at the caller ID. "Oi! This isn't traditional prayer for the Hacker god, 707!" he laughed.   
For reasons unknown, the quiet giggle on the other side of the line made his skin jittery. "Sorry, Defender of Justice! Should I make an appointment instead?" and Soo ah giggled again. At this, Seven also laughed. "Bah, no time for appointments! So why did you call? And where are you?" he asked.   
There was a quiet _"I knew there were real cameras in there."_ and a sigh on the other end. "I actually just went to work. Productive member of society and all. That's what I wanted to tell you, just in case I miss something important in the chatrooms." she said in a lackluster voice.

So that was it, just work. Of course it was just work. There was no need to panic after all.   
"Ah, I see. Well then, dearest productive member of society--enjoy your job!" and he hung up, releasing a long sigh, not even aware that he was semi-holding his breath. What was going on with him?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Soo Ah's P.O.V.)**

I couldn't help but smile; Seven was so weird. 

"So was that the mystical problem that had you out of work the other day?" Mila asked, wiping her hands roughly on the back of her pants, opaque dust fingerprints hugging the back pockets of her jeans. I put my phone away quickly, not really giving myself time to of Seven's strange remarks. "Yeah, actually. Turns out...I kind of accidentally got a new job." I rubbed my neck sheepishly, giving her a nervous laugh. Truth was, I just couldn't bring myself to share the ridiculously of believing a stranger to go to someone's apartment, opening the door, and going inside. I could never tell anyone that.

I resorted to pushing a cart full of books to one of the bookshelves two rows down--our non-fiction section. There were tons of information on insects, coffee, biology, and even cats. In my spare time, I took care to crack open a few, as long as my boss wasn't looking too closely at what I was doing. But instead of focusing on the anatomy book that had caught my eye on the top shelf, I decided to fill the empty space on the shelf that was eye-level to me.   
Suddenly, there was another chime of the bell on the door, and a hushed voice began to speak to Mila at the register. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could almost guess by Mila's response. "Oh yeah! What you're looking for is probably in our Informational and Non-fiction section! I'll show you." and I could hear the happy steps of Mila, along with the soft click-clack of heels. 

For whatever reason, Mila seemed surprised to see me on the aisle. "Oh, Soo Ah! You're here. This woman is looking for a book on cats, can you help?" she asked and, before waiting for my response, she bounded happily back towards the register. I rolled my eyes--that was Mila. 

"Forgive me, but...did she just call you Soo Ah?"

I placed the book that I was holding more firmly on the shelf, and turned fully towards the woman. She was wearing a smart business suit, with the skirt tapering mid-thigh, and black heels that made her stand taller than me. In her right hand, she carried a manila folder, and she sported a blue lanyard with an ID card around her neck. When I finally met her eyes, her short brown hair and glasses instantly triggered my memory. "Oh, is that you, Jaehee?!"  
She laughed, using her free hand to cover her mouth. "Yes, that's right. I'm a bit surprised to see you here, and to see you so excited that we're meeting like this." she said, coming further down the aisle. "I know we've talked briefly in the messenger, but I'd like to properly introduce myself. Jaehee Kang."  
"Soo ah Kim!"  
"The pleasure is mine."  
"So what brings you to our bookstore, Jaehee? I couldn't imagine why you'd be looking for a book on cat's." I rolled my eyes sarcastically; it was no big secret that the executive director of C&R International, Jumin Han, was an obsessive fan of felines, and often buried his poor assistant in work because of his love for cats. Jaehee confirmed this, "Mr. Han recently undertook another cat project to distract him from another business that he's found stressful, and so here I am. I'm hoping you have what I'm looking for."

I smiled, leaving the cart and walking further down to where we kept the "C"s. After poking around for a bit, I gestured towards a complete section. "Okay; anything on cats should be right here!" I smiled brightly. Jaehee smiled back as she walked over. "Thank you, Soo Ah."   
Nodding, I walked back over to my cart and began shelfing books again. It wasn't long before I was finished, and so I pushed the cart back to it's original place and looked up at the clock. While distracted, Mila poked me in the center of my forehead. I rubbed the spot and giggled. "Yes Mila, you have my attention."  
"I'm gonna skip lunch today because I caved in on my diet for breakfast, so you can take off for now!" she smiled, waving behind her as she resumed her work at the register. I was never one to argue lunch breaks, so I quickly grabbed my tiny handbag and counted the money I had: lunch would be plentiful today. 

Just as I was having this thought, Jaehee came from around the corner, a stack of books in her hand, all of them looking far too heavy for anyone to be carrying all on their own. "Looks like you found everything okay." Mila tried to smile, probably dreading the idea of having to ring all of the books up. Jaehee smiled, but I could tell that she didn't like the idea of having to come purchase all these books either. She looked at me and smiled a little brighter. "Soo Ah, your workplace actually looks quite nice. I'm sure it's demanding in its own right, but I think you must have a pleasant time here."  
I nodded. "Yeah, it's great! Especially with Mila around," I punched Mila on the shoulder playfully. Then, I had a sudden thought. "Oh, Jaehee! It's a bit early, but how about we go get lunch? It'll be my treat! You haven't eaten yet, have you?"  
A look of surprise streaked her features. "Oh! Well...I'm sure Mr. Han might want these books back soon..."  
I waved my hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he won't mind and, if he does, how about I just tell him that it took a long time to find the books?"  
Jaehee looked from me, to the books, than back at me, hesitation in her eyes. But then she sighed, and chuckled lightly. "Well, I suppose going out for a real lunch would be better than the convenience store lunch sitting in my office."

I launched a fist in the air slight. "Yes! Let's go then!~"

~Ta-daa! A time skip~

"You know, Soo Ah," Jaehee said in between sips of her water. "sitting with you actually makes me less suspicious about your presence in the RFA. You seem nice."   
I grinned at her. "Thank's Jaehee! But you know--you don't have to be so formal. We're just two women having lunch, not business partners. Feel free to relax!" I said. Jaehee's eyes widened slight, and she smiled back at me. "Oh, I must seem that way, don't I? Sorry, I'm just so used to it." she took another sip of water, and I decided to take a bite of the croissant sandwich that had captured my heart when I first walked into the eatery.   
"So how are you settling into the RFA? Is everything easy for you? Is there anything you want to know?" Jaehee asked. Surprised, I quickly swallowed my bit of sandwich and smiled as if nothing had happened. "Ah, yes, everything is working out just fine! I'm even getting some good candidates for the party." I responded. 

She nodded. "That's good; I'm glad you seem dedicated. Well then," she ran her hands along her suit jacket to dust off some crumbs. "I'm sure I must be able to help with _something_. Is there someone in the RFA that you'd like to know more about?"  
Without even realizing, the very excited "Hellow!~" of Seven's emoji rung in my ears, and I could feel the heat rise and sear across my cheeks. Why was I immediately thinking of Seven? And why was I so embarrassed about it? "Well...what about Seven? He sure seems like an interesting fellow." I replied, unsure of how Jaehee would respond to this rise of emotion that could clearly be seen. However, she seemed oblivious to it.   
"Oh, Luciel?" she chuckled. "If I were honest, and it is a bit embarrassing, but I might know about as much as you do when it comes to him. He's a hacker, early 20s I assume, and he handles all of the RFA's technical and computational needs. But he's also quite silly, and often tries to play pranks on poor Yoosung." she sighed, her head drooping a bit. 

"Ah, I see." was all I could say. For some strange reason, I felt a bit disappointed--I wanted to know Seven more, but it seemed like I wouldn't be able to know him better through asking others. I decided to let it rest. "Thanks anyway, Jaehee!"  
"Of course." she smiled again. 

Finishing the rest of our lunch and conversation quickly, we walked back out onto the sidewalk. "Thank you for lunch, Soo Ah. I think I'd like to brag about meeting you first to the rest of the members."  
I beamed. "Sure! I had a lot of fun too. You know what? Let's even take a picture!" I pulled out my phone, seeing that there was a new chatroom. "And we have great timing!"  
Jaehee, however, looked flustered. "Oh, we really don't have to do that--"  
"Too late!" I held the phone out in front of Jaehee and I, grinning brightly. Jaehee stood a bit straighter and tried her best to be all smiles, but she looked more surprised than anything. "See, this is actually very nice looking." I held the phone out to her to show her my handiwork. Upon looking at it, the tension in Jaehee's face seemed to soften. "I suppose you're right. Please send it to me when you get the chance. I'll get going." she waved, heading to the car that had been waiting out front for her.   
I waved back. "Right! Later Jaehee!" and she waved again as she entered the car and rode off. While I was standing there, I decided to go ahead and send her the picture so that I wouldn't forget later on, and made my way back to work. 

That evening, when I was finished with work and on my way back to Rika's apartment, I saw my phone light up to life with a newly opened chatroom. 

**Jaehee Kang:**  
_You all won't believe who I got to have lunch with today :)_

**Jaehee Kang:**  


I smiled as I entered the keycode to get into Rika's apartment. While I was settling in, my phone was bombarded with a long line of text messages. 

**Yoosung:**  


**707:**  


**707:**  


**707:**  
_JAEHEE! IM SO JEALOUS YOU MET SOO AH IN PERSON!_

I could feel the heat rise to my face. "I'd like to meet you in person, too, Seven." I sighed. 


End file.
